


Correnta - A new beginning

by Divination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, F/M, How Do I Tag, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divination/pseuds/Divination
Summary: She couldn´t take it anymore. Not longer. Julie decided to run away. As far as she could. That this means a hole new galaxy, was something she never consider. Julie finds a new meaning in her life and maybe also a home in this new beginning in a galaxy far far away.Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Star Wars noch das MCU und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte! / I own neither Star Wars nor the MCU and I write this just for fun not for money!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Is this worth being writin? Should I update more?  
> Ist das wert gelesen zu werden? Soll ich mehr hochladen?

„That´s all your fault, Serpens! Why did you let those civilans die? Now the press is all after us!”, screams the usually so calmly captain and Juliane tries to make herself even smaller on her chair. 

She winced at that make her feel the pain from the bleeding wound on her side more and she presses the cloth harder against the injury.  
Right now, she just wants to go to the medical wing and look after her best friend Tony, because he gets injured very hard, while the battle. 

She saw the situation just out of the corner of her eye but from what she knows, one of the robots, they were fighting, trough a bomb after the captain and he steered it away with his shield into an inhabited building, which collapsed on the civilians inside.

She saw, the flash of the Iron man Armor that flew there and he tries to save some of them but still the building killed like 20 people and Tony got stuck under the debris.

The rational part of her brain knows, that she couldn´t have done anything and even if she would have reached the building in time, she couldn´t have stopped it from falling.

Even with her powers to control electricity she couldn´t stop debris from falling. She isn´t the scarlet witch that could levitate things.  
By the way, this especially witch, is right now sitting on the long meeting table and is cleaning her nails, like the death of 20 civilians doesn’t bothered her at all. Like most of the other Avengers. Natasha looks at last a little bit affected.

The captain continues stepping through the room and goes on: “Why can´t you for once do something useful with your terrible powers? Like actually saving lives? It nearly looks like you enjoy killing them. Oh, I wish you would have died on that powers with Hydra so those people would still be alive and the press wouldn´t blame me now. You killed them, Serpens!”

Julie trembles and her eyes are wide open. That hits her hard. Didn´t she thinks about this herself? How many nights she lies in her uncomfortable soft bed and think about what would have been if she would have died of the constantly torture? That her powers just can destroy and that she was just made to kill?  
The thought of ending it comes to her. If even more people then herself were thinking about it, maybe it would be the right thing to do?

But no. She knows that Tony, even if he is afraid of her, still cares about her and that it would hurt him, if she dies. But she needs to save the people on this world. With just one thought she could kill them, and she knows, that she will. If she wants or not. Soon or later, people will suffer from her powers.  
So, going away it is. As far as she could. She consolidated her decision and jump on her feed.

Everyone stares at her and before the captain could even react, she stormed out of the room. Not really minding were her feed are going, she runs away and reaches her room and tore the door open.

Blind of tears she just grabs some things that were lying around and stuffed them into her backpack.  
She was already out of the room again, as the thought of one last goodbye came to her. She rushes to the med bay and immediately finds the bead with her friend in it. She drops at his side and looks over all the wounds that are distributed over his body.

The machine on her side tells her trough a constantly beeping, that he is alive and that is all she must know.  
She gave him one last kiss on the forehead and mumbles: “Don´t worry, Tony. It will be the best this way. I´ll be ok. Forget me.”

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she looks up to the ceiling and says, while she begins to leave the room: “Friday, girl? Tell him that, would you?”  
The monotone voice answers immediately: “Of course, madam.” She twitches at the unpersonal voice from the young AI and a flash of missing her baby, Jarvis, drives even more tears in her eyes.

Fast, she reaches the hanger and open the magnetically keyed off door with one precise thought and a touch of her hand and sprinted to one of the very old Quin-Jets in the back of the hall. 

Halfway there she already started the machine with the electricity runs through her body and jumps right in and climbs into the cockpit.  
With practiced movements she flies the small Jet out of the hall and into the open sky. She doesn´t think about where to go. She just needs to GO AWAY. Where, doesn´t matter. Just far away as possible.

After the Jet reaches a safety flying height, her mind gets clear again and with abhorrence she pushes herself away from the consoles and collapse, as she thinks of from who and why she learns to fly a Jet. Her control over the damaged nerves in her legs slips out of her grip totally.

Like so much more things, she learned it from Hydra. In purpose to kill people. Like the Winter Soldier.

She was captured from them for a long time but just had to make a few kills, before she could break through the brain wash, but still. 

Every night in her dreams, she saw the faces from the persons that died because of her. She always fells the blood on her hands and sees the horror in their faces.  
It doesn´t matter what Tony says. That it wasn´t her fault. She never believed that. Because it where her hands that sends the electricity through their nerves to stop their hearts.

She gets troubles with breathing calmly and rolled up to a ball in the farthest corner and again the self-loathing and fault broke down above her in big waves.  
The mental pain mixes with the actual pain from her wounds that isn't covered anymore from the adrenaline in her system.  
It became too much and with water falls of tears streaming down her face she finally drifts away into the silent darkness of unconsciousness.

She drifts.

It was silent. And dark. Her mind wanders, while her body takes the so needed rest. 

Her thoughts were quiet. It was calmly. She drifts trough the darkness and then, she suddenly feels something.  
It was like something touches her soul, that was wandering around. 

It comes closer and she could sense, that it feels warm and safe and that it comes with an enjoyable, bright light.  
It seems to wrap her broken and hurt soul into warmth and safeness and let also her soul rest like her body.

Julie stays this way. It feels like a hug. Something, that let you feel safe. She tries to think of the last time someone hugs here and recognizes, that she can´t remember.

Then the warm light around her soul seems to change a little bit and now Julie could sense a bit of demand in it. A demand to heal and to understand. To learn.  
She had nothing to oppose because she always enjoys learning but still, this all seems so weird. But on the same time, it feels like it was the most correct thing she has ever done.

The warmth seems to back off a little bit like it would want her to follow and she hold on to it and follows to the outside of her mind.  
Her mind suddenly blows with things she could sense. She could feel the Warmth around here like it was always there. Her soul seems to return to her body and still she could feel it everywhere.

In the air, in the things around her, through the Jet and through her one body.

She tries to grab it, wants it to stay close and when she lets it flow through her, she could feel so much.  
It was like it opens her eyes. She could feel that it flows everywhere. Even outside the jet thru the air. 

This thing… or energy connects everything. Like the strong force holds atoms together. She just knew, that if it wouldn´t be there, nothing else would be.  
She was basked in the feeling of it and unconsciously she let it run through her, into her bleeding wounds and let it heal them. 

Julie let it wash over her soul and it takes away a bit of the dark thoughts in her mind and it takes with it a little bit of the bitterness but not all.  
She knows, the rest she must heal by herself with actions and decisions. She needs to find salvation on her own. 

But... not now. Now she still needs some rest. Then she could start thinking again, being logical. But not now. She is so tired…

After a long time, that feels to her even longer she finally finds back to alertness and open her eyes. She feels better now. Now her body wounds start healing and her soul is rested.

She feels fine now. Julie knows, that there is still a long way till she is totally healed but for now, she´s fine.  
Her emotions were no longer running wild trough her head and trying to drown her, and she is ready for a new beginning.  
It could help, that know she is probably out of reach of anybody she could accidentally hurt.

She sat up and gives her attention back to the Jet. Out of the window, she sees darkness.  
Where the hell is she? Julie fast jumped into the cockpit and looks out of the bigger front windows.

She sees nothing.

Like really nothing.

Just darkness and stars. Did she fly into space? How did the Jet even manage this?

She looks down at the devices and tries to check the coordinates, but it just shows nothing. Like just strokes.  
She must be out of reach of the satellites. So, she must be no longer on earth or even out of the orbit. 

Ok, that is on the one hand shit, because without any direction or navigation she couldn't return to earth but on the other hand, isn't that what she wanted when she fleas?

But now, she probably must die in this jet because the oxygen will be empty someday. Also, not really a hard reality for her. If she dies, she can’t hurt innocence anymore and honestly there aren´t many reasons for her to life left. Just Tony, who is better on without her.

Putting these thoughts away, she walks toward the devices and starts to get a little bit of the control over the jet back.  
Julie finds out pretty fast, that this Jet wasn't one of the usual ones Tony produces for the Avengers.

It was a little bit different and, in the coding, she finds a lot of things, that shouldn't be there.  
Just when she sees the name of this special Jet, she understands. It calls “Quin-Jet_Therapy”. 

It must have been Tony’s project for working on his fears. Always after something happened to one of the Team members, he would invent something that could have saved them so it wouldn't happen again. It helps him with his anxiety. 

He used to put those things into the actual Avengers suits and jets but someday Steve freaked out about the upgrades, so he forbids Tony to make more upgrades then necessary for the equipment.

Tony still build those upgrades, but he tries to keep it a secret. Now it might save her life. And she still doesn’t know if she likes that.  
Or, if she wants that. She doesn´t really have a reason now, to stay alive. Wouldn´t it be better if she would die? 

But then there is this new thing. This energy. What is it? Julie always had been very curious. That was what brought her so far in science and now this curiosity might be the only reason because she decided that she can´t die right now. Not before she figured that out.

So, she starts thinking again. Reading through the code of the jet, checking the mechanic, trying to optimize the systems to adapt it to the rough conditions in space.  
She works for hours, or days or maybe even weeks. Julie doesn´t care. 

Sometimes her eyes wouldn´t obey her any longer and her body rebels against constantly effort and she needs to sleep so she took her rope, that she fortunately finds in her backpack, and ties herself down on one of the handles near the ground.

With her wrist binds firmly with the solid rope, she finds rest. To be tied up always meant sleep. They didn´t torture her or trained her when she was bond.  
Julie knows from the beginning that if she wants to reach something with the sinking oxygen content the jet needs to go faster. Much faster.  
It is already probably the fastest Jet on earth, but it is still too slowly for the infinite distances of space.

So, she did what she always does best, invent the impossible. She works all day or night or… always. With left pieces of mechanic and metal she manages to improve the repulsor-technology of the engines and creates something that have never been known before on earth.

Juliane calls it nearly-Lightspeed-generator. It would be faster than every known thing on earth. When she finally ends her work and looks down on what she has done, she fells something that she hasn´t felled in ages.

Proud. She fells proud on what she has done. 

With confidence she walks into the cockpit and sit down on the chair. She tips in the start frequency for her new generator and supervised with attention how the generator uses the existing energy resources meant for the repulsors and much energy, given from her powers to transform it and slowly let the engines burn stronger and makes the jet faster.

In anticipation of the coming jolt, she grabs the control and the contact-cables, trough which she passes the electricity from her powers, tight and makes herself ready for the most dangerous move she had ever done.

Suddenly the Jet makes a jump and then the stars seems to become so much closer and she has no time to think and just act.  
With senses and reflexes, she has never known she has, Julie navigates between the stars and asteroids that are just visible as blinding lines and are gone in a winking of her eye.

It´s all too fast and Julie began to panic and with fear her mind again reaches out to that surrounding, humming energy, that hadn´t left her perception since she first breack down and was now very strong again, and when the warm energy once again runs through her, Juliane directs her perception to the outside.  
Suddenly she feels every star and every asteroid out there.

The warmth seems to tell her how to move and with new confidence she navigates through stars on a path the energy seems to show her.  
She flies for hours. Or even longer, she doesn’t know. After a time, she stops really seeing the things around her and just totally trusts in that power. Her eyes are sometimes closing from the long time awake.

She loses her feeling of time again and after a sensed eternity, the warmth changes its constantly commands of direction into a bright, warning one to stop.  
Hectic, her hands run over the buttons and levers to shut down her engine and with relief she sank back into her chair. 

It works. And she´s still alive! Tired as hell and half death but in general still alive! When she planed that, she knew that it would be nearly impossible with that speed to navigate and the chances for her death would be one to a million but again the mysterious energy surprised her.

She looks up and is again shocked. She found something. And not just something. It´s a planet. With other spaceships flying in its orbit and even some that seems to leave its surrounding.


	2. in new places...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her reckless flight Julie arrived on a civilised planet and is found by her soon to be new family.
> 
> Nach ihrer rücksichtslosem Flucht erreichte Julie einen ziviliesierten Planaeten und wurde von ihrer bald neuen Familie gefunden.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is mostly in german because it is writen from diffrent points of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wan´t to say that english is not my nativ language so if somethings are incomprehensible, I am very sorry for that and will try to correct it. I mostly rely on google translate to help me but of cause it has not the best quality. 
> 
> Ich wollte noch sagen, dass Englisch nicht meine Muttersprache ist und wenn einige Sachen dadurch unverständlich sind, tut mir dass leid und ich werde versuchen sie zu korrigieren. Ich verlass mich beim schreiben größtenteils auf Google Übersetzer, welcher natürlich nicht immer die beste Qualität hat.

Juliane is speechless. 

She discovered other life expect earth in space! And those lifeforms even must be more advanced then earth’s population.

What in god’s name did her life became? And why didn´t it even bothers her anymore?

Julie just put these thoughts away for later and just wishes that those aliens would speak a language she knows when she starts the normal Repulsor-Engines and again follows the commands of the strange energy.

It leads her closer to the surface of the planet and she could recognize that this hole planet must be a giant city. 

A random thought after the other runs through mind. What if they didn´t understand her or didn´t have oxygen on this planet?  
Or what if they just also want to kill her? But again, that wouldn´t be that bad. 

What if they would be nice to her and care for her and then she would accidentally kill them? That scares her more than the other alternative.

With an indulge sigh she slowly heads for a place that looks like a landing platform in front of the big building that looks like an old temple and seems to call her.

Julies creepy perception of her surrounding from her suicide flight is still there and therefor she immediately notice the two persons in capes who went to the jet and seem to receive her. Or try to kill her witch sounds even more possible.

They didn´t seem to want to stop her so, she lands the Jet carefully and shout down all engines. With one last sigh she grabs all the determination she has left and stand up to leave the Jet.

Wow. When she stands up right again, she suddenly feels, how much of her own energy this new generator must have cost her, and she fluctuated and grabs tight to the nearest handle.

Her sight blurred and the room seems to rotate, and she was so tired but right no  
w because of the adrenaline again finally left her. But she doesn’t care. Wouldn’t be the first time that her body was exhausted like that.

Stumbling she walks into the mean part of the jet and grabs her still packed backpack and then she fumbles on the control elements to open the hatch.

Bright light blinds her as she drags herself down the ramp. The two figures in capes step in her way and one of them says: “Wer seid ihr und was ist euer Belangen hier?”

Julie blinked, still totally lost in delirium. The only thing she now could bring her mind to do is listen and so she listens to the warm energy that seems to whisper to her. 

Why do they speak German? 

“Ich...muss lernen”, was all she could mumble under big concentration to set these words together in German and the two guards just doesn´t react to that. They star at her and Juliane could feel something at the edge of her mind that seems to search for something.

She was too tired to continue thinking about it and so she just stars into nowhere and waits, till the energy want´s something from her again.

It feels natural and totally right for her to do what that energy wants. She trusts it. Julie has no idea why, or couldn´t name only one reason, but she just knows that doing what the warmth wants for her is right and necessary and when she would do so, everything would be fine.

So, she follows the two persons into the temple and her blurred eyes record beautiful architecture and she could sense, that the energy is so strong in this place. Much stronger than in space.

Also, she could feel every living creature in this palace and that they are also connected with this energy like she is. She feels the waves they course in the power by interacting with it.

The two leads her trough long empty floors and she just could set one step after the other and tow herself with her last energy forward and even grabs out for help to her powers. It helps her and she could stand right up for a little bit longer, as the electricity runs through her nerfs with a higher concentration.

“Warte hier”, one of them says as they left her before a big wooden door and with relief, she sits down on one of the chairs at the wall.  
The taller one, enters the room behind the door and so she waits. 

Als der Jedi die Ratskammern betrat, setzte er seine Kapuze ab und verneigte sich respektvoll.

„Meister, ich danke euch für euer kurzfristiges Erscheinen aber vor dem Temple ist eine unbekannte Frau angekommen, die eine ungewöhnliche Präsenz in der Macht aufweist. Sie schien sehr erschöpft und unbewusst zu sein aber mein Padawan und ich konnten beide etwas ungewöhnliches an ihr feststellen. Es war als würde sie nicht mehr allein Handeln und die Macht würde komplett ihre Handlungen leiten.“

Die Meister sehen ihn mit Neugierde und verblüffen an und Meister Windu sprach zuerst: „Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt, warum sie zum Temple gekommen ist?“  
Der Jedi vor dem Rat antwortete: „Ja, Meister Windu. Sie murmelte, dass sie lernen müsste, obwohl sie von ihren eigenen Worten überrascht schien.“

Es herrschte Ratlosigkeit.

Großmeister Yoda meldete sich zu Wort: „Rein holen, wirst du sie. Nicht länger vor der Tür warten soll sie.“

Niemand widersprach dem kleinen Troll und so ging er gehorsam aus dem Raum, um sie rein zu holen.

Was durch die Tür stolperte, überraschte die meisten Ratsmitglieder. Es war eine etwa 20-jährige Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die nachlässig zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgezogen wurden.

Sie war sehr klein für ihr Alter und ihre Kleidung bestand aus einem schwarzen Kampfanzug, der aus einer Hose, Stiefeln, einer Jacke und fingerlosen Handschuhen bestand.

Die junge Frau hatte sichtlich mehrere Wunden und sah aus, als käme sie aus einer Wochenlangen Schlacht. 

Das Besorgniserregendste an ihr waren aber ihre Augen. Sie hatten einen unnatürlich hellen Cyan-Ton aber am erschreckendsten war der abwesende Blick in ihnen, der ihre Augen milchig erscheinen ließ. 

Die Jedi Meister betrachten die junge Frau in der Mitte des Raums mit Hilfe der Macht und untersuchten ihren Präsenz. Sie schien in einem so hellen Licht in der Macht zu leuchten, dass es einen fast blendete und gleich zeitig schien der helle Cyan-Ton ihres Scheines angenehm und warm.

Die Jedi Meister konnten war nehmen, wie die Macht in einer aufgeregten und freundlichen Weise um sie wirbelte und dass sie ihr besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken schien.

Meister Fisto meldete sich als erstes wieder zu Wort: „Wer seid ihr und was bringt euch zum Jedi Temple?“

Das Mädchen schnappt auf einmal aus ihrer Abwesenheit und starrte ihn verwirrt an. Sie schien langsam zusammenzusetzen, was er sagte und antwortete langsam: „Ich heiße Juliane Serpens. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mache hier.“

Ihr Basic war gebrochen und garantiert nicht ihre Muttersprache. Sie sprach auch mit einem eigenartigen Akzent. 

Nervöse wanderte ihr Blick nun von einem Rats-Mitglied zum nächsten und erst auf Mace Windu schien ihr Blick etwas ruhiger aber verwirrt zu ruhen. 

Man konnte Unglauben, Schock, Müdigkeit und Stress aber auch eine tief reichende Neugierde von ihr fühlen. Sie schien ihre Emotionen und ihre Präsenz überhaupt nicht abschirmen zu können und die Macht floss in Wellen von ihr.

„Uns wurde zugetragen, dass du sagtest du müssest von uns lernen. Hast du schon bevor Erfahrungen mit den Künsten der Jedi gehabt?“, fragte Meister Mace Windu sie mit Unglauben und Verwirrung über ihr Auftreten.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und schien nicht so recht zu verstehen was er sagte. Sie schüttelte mehrmals ihren Kopf, um ihn zu klären und stammelte dann: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht von hier.“

Verwirrt sahen die anwesenden Jedi Meister sich an. „Wo her kommst du Juliane? Nicht aus der Republik?“

Sie schien wieder nicht ganz zu verstehen und murmelte dann: „Welche Republik? Mein Planet wird genannt Erde. Oder Earth oder C-53?“

Bevor die Ratsmitglieder weiter darüber diskutieren konnten sprach der kleine, Troll ähnliche, Meister Yoda nun wieder: „Der Will der Macht es ist, der gebracht hat sie hier. Wichtig sie wird sein. Aber nun sie sich ausruhen muss. Müde sie ist, nicht wahr? Reden wir werden später. Meditieren wir alle sollten.“

Juliane schaute Yoda verwirrt an, während er sprach und ihre Stirn runzelte sich in Verwirrung als sie versuchte die Sätze zu verstehen. 

Meister Windu stand als erstes auf und wand sich an die immer noch verloren aussehende Juliane in der Mitte des Raumes. „Kommen sie, ich führe sie zu den Hallen der Heilung. Dort werden ihre Wunden versorgt.“ 

Sie schien nachzudenken und nickte anschließend und folgte ihm dann mühselig. Sie humpelte und ihr Blick schien sich wieder in der Ferne verloren zu haben. 

Mace schaute sie mit Sorge an, da es so aussah, als würde sie sich mit letzter Kraft den Flur entlang ziehen. Er ging vorsichtshalber nahe neben ihr, um sie zur Not zu fangen, falls sie fallen sollte.

„Mein Name ist Mace Windu. Wenn ich fragen dürfte, was ist deine Muttersprache?“, versuchte er ein Gespräch aufzubauen, um sie weiterhin im Bewusstsein zu behalten.

Sie blinzelte und murmelte dann konzentriert: „Nice to meet you äh I mean, nett sie kennen zu lernen, sir . Mein Name Julie. Ich sprechen Englisch?“ Das letzte sagte sie etwas fragend, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Antwort verstehen würde. 

„Ich habe noch nie von der Sprache Englisch gehört, Miss Serpens. Welche Rasse spricht sie?“, fragte der Jedi Meister neugierig, als sie in einen neuen Korridor einbogen. 

Sie schien die Stirn zu runzeln und nach einer Erklärung zu suchen: „Wir sind nur Mensch Zuhause.“ Neugierig sah sie ihn an und schien etwas von ihrer Müdigkeit vergessen zu haben und an ihre Stelle trat Neugierde, obwohl ihr Gesicht immer noch in Konzentration verzog war.

Sie erreichten die Halle der Heilung und ihnen kam sogleich die leitende Heilerin Vokara Che entgegen und sie sah entsetzt von Julies Verfassung aus: „Bei der Macht! Was ist den dir passiert Süße? Komm her, wir müssen uns um diese Wunden kümmern.“ 

Bevor Mace auch nur irgendetwas erklären konnte, hatte Meister Che Juliane auch schon sanft von seiner Seite gestohlen und die stolpernde Frau, deren Beine nun unter ihr nachgaben, in ein Bett verfrachtet und kramte in ihren Material Kisten herum.

Er bemerkte nur aus dem Augenwinkel das unauffällige Zucken, welches jede Berührung bei dem Mädchen auszulösen schien.

Mace dachte darüber nach einfach wieder zu gehen, da sie ihn anscheinend nicht mehr benötigten, aber sobald er auch nur wieder einen Schritt Richtung Tür gesetzt hatte rief Meister Che aus den tiefen ihres Verbandkastens: „Wehe du geht’s, Windu! Ich verlange eine Erklärung!“

Ertappt drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und trat näher an das Bett, auf dem Juliane nun mit geschlossenen Augen am Rand der Ohnmacht lag. Die Müdigkeit schien nun zurück zu kehren.

Meister Che untersuchte ihren Körper vorsichtig und diktierte ihrem Padawan die gefundenen Verletzungen. Mace musste schlucken. Das waren ganz schön viele Wunden für eine so kleine Person. 

Laut der Heilerin waren diese aber gar nicht mal das größte Problem. Als Jedi Heiler untersuchte Meister Che natürlich sowohl Körper als auch den Verstand ihrer Patienten und der von Juliane schien anscheinend gebrochen und erschüttert zu sein.

Die Heilerin begann sorgfältig die Wunden an ihrem Körper, meistens mit Bacta-Pflastern, zu behandeln und Mace wurde hier zu in den Vorraum gescheucht, da Juliane dazu ihre Kleidung ausgezogen wurde.

Nach einer Weile wurde er mit einem vollständigem Bericht entlassen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Rat. Seine Gedanken blieben bei der jungen Frau und wie die Macht dicht um sie gelegt schien wie eine Decke.

Als er den Ratssaal wieder erreichte, waren die anderen Meister bereits am Debattiere und er räusperte sich, um seinen Bericht über die Verletzung der Frau abzugeben.

„Meisterin Che gab mir eine Liste ihrer Verletzungen, die einen frisch gebrochenen und falsch verheilten Arm, einen verstauchten Knöchel, mehrere gebrochenen Rippen und eine entzündete Stichwunde an der Seite beinhalten. Auch hat sie Narben von vielen älteren, nicht behandelten Wunden gefunden sowie ältere falsch verheilte Brüche. Am meisten Sorgen machte ihr aber der Zustand des Geistes der Frau, da er zwar stark im Licht der Macht scheint aber auch zerbrochen und zutiefst erschüttert ist. Sie meinte, dass es zu vermuten sei, dass die Frau oft geistig verletzt oder manipuliert wurde und extremem Trauma ausgesetzt wurde.“

Der gesamte Rat schwieg. 

Das Entsetzen der Mitglieder könne wahrscheinlich auch von Macht-unempfindlichen Lebewesen war genommen werden, da es so offensichtlich im Raum stand.  
„Von der Macht geschickt sie wurde“, sprach Meister Yoda und die Aufmerksamkeit aller landete bei ihm.

„Lernen sie muss, wie gesagt sie hat“, grummelte der kleine Troll. „Ein Padawan sie werden soll.“

Meister Koon sah Yoda skeptisch an: „Aber können wir ihr trauen? Ist sie nicht schon viel zu alt dafür? Und wem soll sie zugewiesen werden? So gut wie alle Ritter haben bereits einen Padawan an ihrer Seite.“

Meister Yoda schloss die Augen und griff nach der Macht. „Mhm… Ritter Skywalkers Padawan sie werden soll. Sie ihm genauso helfen wird wie er ihr.“ 

Mace meinte daraufhin zweifelnd: „Aber Skywalker ist selbst erst vor einem Monat zum Ritter geschlagen wurden. Glauben sie wirklich, dass er für die Verantwortung eines Padawans schon bereit ist?“

Yoda gluckste: „Nicht wir dies zu entscheiden haben. Die Macht uns sie geschickt hat und die Macht auch ihren Weg bestimmen sie wird.“

Niemand widersprach dem Großmeister in diesem Sinne, obwohl viele diesen Bruch der Regel missbilligten.


End file.
